


Ноги из глины

by Tykki



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, F/M, M/M, Misandry~, Other, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Просто очередной день на службе у Дианы Принц в попытках дать миру бесплатное электричество, а потом этот мир уничтожитьПредупреждения: в Вайлдшторме действуют дарк!версии героев из основного канона ДиСи, и Вандер Вумен и Константин не очень похожи на себя мэйнстримных. А, где-то тут ещё была мизандрия. И травматический секс. И много убийств.Бета: OriellaДля fandom DC 2018.





	Ноги из глины

Вы уже слышали такую шутку?  
Заходят как-то в бар серийный маньяк, будущая разрушительница мира и киллер с разумным духом убийства внутри...  
Нет? Ну и не надо. Там дальше ничего смешного, даже если это не бар, а офис мегакорпорации, которая может помешать планам Принц. Офис в два десятка этажей, которые они набили охраной, потому что они — не первая мегакорпорация, которая могла помешать планам Принц.  
В какой-то момент эти люди выучили, что не стоит соглашаться на деловые встречи, которые она предлагает, но ещё не поняли, что это максимум даст им отсрочку.  
И не очень большую.  
— Я иду наверх, — говорит Принц, кривя губы и крутя мечом, как грёбаное божество и циркачка в одном флаконе. Она даже не стала переодеваться из делового костюма, хотя он сейчас покрыт кровью и ошмётками внутренностей чуть более, чем полностью. Крэй подозревает, что ей нравится. — Заканчивайте тут и поднимайтесь.  
«Наверх» — это на этаж, где сидят все важные шишки, трясясь и надеясь, что нанятая ими охрана спасёт их жизни.  
Не спасёт.  
— О, вертолёт прилетел! — жизнерадостно сообщает Константин, выглядывая из-за своего укрытия и почти мимолётно чиркая бритвой по горлу ближайшего противника. Это женщина, то есть была ею секунду назад, а теперь это неопрятная груда плоти, обливающаяся кровью и с затихающим хрипом опускающаяся на пол. — Здесь же где-то есть базука?  
Его везение безукоризненно — он находит искомое в шкафу, в котором роется, даже для вида не пригибаясь под перекрёстным огнём. А потом — мудак — просто разворачивается и палит в окно.  
Крэй едва успевает распластаться плашмя за опрокинутым столом, чтобы его не нашпиговало осколками стекла. Зато эта судьба постигает почти всех их противников, а кого нет — они приканчивают в считаные минуты.  
Внизу на улице печально догорают остатки вертолёта и машин, на которые он упал. И людей, которые были в машинах.  
Чужеродное существо внутри Крэя в таком охерительном восторге, что почти не пытается перетянуть контроль на себя.  
— Пошли, — сквозь зубы говорит он Константину, даже не собираясь начинать по поводу командной работы. Когда Крэй наконец его убьёт, командная работа будет вообще не в первой десятке причин. — Она уже наверняка ждёт.  
— Само собой, — легкомысленно кивает добрый доктор, первым направляясь к лестнице. — Ждёт в нетерпении, я бы сказал...  
Он прячет бритву на ходу, и Крэй, хоть и не делает то же самое с пистолетом, не сомневается, что никого, кроме трупов, они этажом выше не застанут.  
Трупов и Дианы Принц, разумеется.  
Хотя, когда Крэй убьёт и её, сегодняшней резни тоже не будет в списке основных причин.  
— Где вы были так долго? — с раздражением спрашивает Принц, стоя посреди залитого солнцем и кровью конференц-зала.  
— Там оставалась одна шушера.  
«Шушера» на самом деле была элитными подразделениями спецназа, но кого это волнует. Уж точно не Крэя. А для Принц любой предлог придраться сойдёт. Тем более что она знает, что все присутствующие в зале хотят её убить.  
— Ну, мы не так уж и задержались, — миролюбиво улыбается Константин. — Да и надо было удостовериться, что подкреплений не будет. Ты же знаешь нашего Майка, он в этом плане очень предусмотрительный.  
Какой-то тип в костюме, лежащий у стола, шевелится и слабо стонет. Принц фыркает через нос, перехватывает меч и, в два шага оказавшись рядом, опускает его. Мозг из расколотого черепа брызжет в стороны до того, как тип успевает договорить мольбу о пощаде.  
— Мужчины, — выплёвывает Принц. — Совершенно бесполезные существа.  
— Ну, не совсем, — продолжая улыбаться, возражает Константин. — Хочешь как обычно?  
Сощурив глаза, она окидывает взглядом заполненный трупами конференц-зал и мимолётно улыбается. Это её не красит, не тогда, когда в улыбке столько хищного удовольствия.  
— Да, — она садится на стол, и меч исчезает в ладони, а Константин подходит и привычным жестом встаёт на колени. — Должно же быть объяснение, почему ты ещё жив.  
— А ещё я обеспечу тебя бесконечным источником электричества, — напоминает он, расстёгивая на ней брюки и спуская их вниз. Принц приподнимается на секунду, чтобы облегчить ему работу, но смотрит на него всё с той же брезгливостью.  
— Если обеспечишь. Если, Константин.  
Крэй не против наблюдать за начинающимся секс-шоу, хотя его роль тут непонятна. Если бы они оба потеряли контроль, то он, конечно, уже бы пробовал их убить, но колючий взгляд Принц не отпускает его, а стрелять в затылок Константину всё одно бесполезно.  
Так что Крэй сжимает себя через джинсы, всерьёз думая, а не передёрнуть ли, раз уж ему тут порнуху показывают.   
— Что ты стоишь столбом? — хмыкает Константин, поднимая голову. — Ты теперь часть всего этого, помнишь? Присоединяйся.  
Принц опирается раскрытыми ладонями на стол, протяжно выдыхая, когда Константин возвращается к ней. Крэй расстёгивает ширинку, и Принц смотрит на его член без интереса, как на часть интерьера. Когда Константин удваивает старания языком, она выгибается, как дикая опасная кошка, подняв лицо к зеркальному потолку.  
Пытаться пристроиться к ней было себе дороже, и Крэй оценивающе смеривает взглядом задницу Константина. С большим удовольствием он изрешетил бы доброго доктора, чем трахнул, особенно если тот был виноват во всем, в чём Крэй его подозревает. Но эти мысли дают пищу пассажиру у него на борту, а воплотить их в реальность он всё равно пока не мог. И, в конце концов, если убивать больше некого, можно просто подрочить на виду у этих двоих, низводя их до живого порно, как они низводят его до безмозглого орудия.  
С мозгом у Майкла Крэя порядок (если не считать его пассажира), и он ненавидит быть орудием, так что, когда Принц снова на него смотрит, он встречает её взглядом, полным холодной ярости, как и она — его.  
Константин умудряется отвлечься и обернуться, и даже одобрительно пробормотать:  
— О, отлично. Сейчас...  
— Ртом поживей работай, — велит ему Крэй, сам двигая кулаком. Понятно, что, пока Принц не кончит, Константина она не отпустит.  
Но высокомерный профиль греческой богини уже искажается оргазмом, как у простых смертных, и Крэй, не теряя времени, тянет Константина за ремень, задирая плащ.  
— Да не рви ты, — Константин споро расстёгивает брюки, правильно понимая, что иначе в целых не уйдёт. Существо в голове Крэя зудит: «Убей его, убей» — но водянистые голубые глаза смотрят с насмешкой, затыкая голос, и Крэй переворачивает Константина лицом к столу и нагибает над краем.  
Смазка или подготовка не для этого случая, Константин глухо ворчит, когда Крэй одним движением засаживает на всю длину, не сомневаясь, что, когда вытащит, на члене будет кровь. Но сделки доктора с тёмными богами его и не от такого излечивали. А Крэю нравится, что на бледной коже появляются синяки от его пальцев, нравится, как Константин тщетно пытается уцепиться за что-то на гладкой столешнице, чтобы по ней не елозить. Под ним остаются пятна спермы, но Крэй ещё не кончил сам, и похрен, что Константин теперь стонет сквозь зубы просто от боли.  
— Заканчивайте, — говорит Принц, уже застёгнутая на все пуговицы, и низкого бархатистого голоса достаточно, чтобы Крэй кончил с последним толчком, выпуская Константина.  
— Уф, — выдыхает Константин, переворачиваясь на спину, когда Крэй из него выходит. И да, на члене — кровь. — Я знал, что не просто так убедил оставить тебя в живых, Майк...  
— Вставай и пошли, — угрюмо торопит его Крэй, которому не нравится нетерпение на лице Принц. С таким лицом начинают убивать подельников.  
— Встаю, встаю, — Константин садится, держась за поясницу, и вскоре они оба готовы следовать за Принц на выход.  
За это время она успевает поставить на стол бомбу и включить таймер. Крэй смотрит на обратный отсчёт в три минуты и спешит за Принц к лифту, потому что ему что-то не хочется ждать следующего. Константин не отстаёт, и скоро они опускаются по шахте сквозь здание, в котором не осталось живых. А если осталось — то это тоже ненадолго.  
Бомба срабатывает, когда они только отошли от здания, но Константин идёт слишком близко, чтобы осколки посыпались в их сторону. Хотя Крэй поглядывает вверх на всякий случай, потому что судьба достаточно ехидна, чтобы послать осколок персонально ему.  
Воют сирены, и пожар быстро распространяется на соседние этажи.  
— С этим разобрались, — Принц, которая ни разу не удостоила здание за ними взглядом, подходит к своей машине и садится в неё. — Я сообщу, когда мне снова понадобятся ваши услуги. Константин, напоминаю о завтрашнем отчёте.  
— Всё будет, — обещает он в закрывающееся стекло. И поворачивается к Крэю: — Ну что, Майки, увидимся?  
— Даже не сомневайся, — кивает Крэй.  
Он и не ждал, что быстро найдёт способ разделаться с ними обоими. Но он найдёт. А пока что — корпорации, которые досаждают Принц, потому что она мешает им наживаться на окружающих, ему тоже не очень симпатичны.   
Может быть, её подготовка к апокалипсису ещё сослужит миру неплохую службу.


End file.
